


By the Pool

by hannjoeson



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannjoeson/pseuds/hannjoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adorable little reader fic about hanging by the pool. Can be any person/character you so desire, only restriction is the F/M relationship/pronouns, so if you want a certain couple to get together, with or without you in it, you're home free. Enjoy the fluff, and I'm sorry if it's a little disjointed, ADHD is a roadbump for an author.<br/>P.S.- I did add some backgroud to the characters, but it's really vague, so I hope it works for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Pool

               She giggled and squealed, "No!" as he wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her back to him, wiggling and laughing all the time. It was an irregular occasion that they swam anymore, work and school restricting their visits to the pool or the beach. However, they always enjoyed it to the fullest, playing and splashing until they were both exhausted. "Spring break is coming up, are you going out of country again this year?" she asked, pondering the idea of staying home and spending time with him.

               "I think so, why?" he responded, slightly confused by the abrupt question.

               Her face darkened for a second before she smiled again and replied, "Oh, no reason, I just wanted to know where you're going this time!"

               Although her tone and seemingly-bright smile conveyed happiness and ease, he couldn't help but notice how her eyes didn't crinkle in the corners like usual, and she was slowly trying to slip out of his arms. Confused, he loosened his grip to let her move more easily, but responded after a pause with, "Mexico, my mom and step-dad are planning on Mexico."

               She took the opportunity of his arms moving to escape his hold, casually swimming backwards, then pulling herself to sit when she reached the edge, with her feet still hanging in the water. "I wonder how many college kids will be there." She pondered out loud, _college girls_ , her subconscious mumbled.

               "Probably a lot," he said as he stood up and approached her, "it is spring break after all." With that said, he stood in between her slightly spread legs and placed his hands on the cement on either side of her, creating a cage with his arms. Even though she was sitting on the edge of the pool, his height made it easy for them to look eye-to-eye in the shallow end. "I've got a question for you though," he started, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers, never breaking eye contact.

               Her face brightened visibly, always happy to answer questions and be helpful. "What? Is it something I need to look up? ‘Cuz my phone's over there-" as she pulled away slightly to point at it, he interrupted her babble with a peck on the lips, smiling at her enthusiasm.

               "It's nothing like that," he stated, following with a sincere, "I promise." and another peck on the lips when she made a doubtful face. "I just wanted to know what you were doing for spring break as well."

               She looked surprised and puzzled at his question, not expecting him to care. Nonetheless, she responded, "Unless Nanny makes an abrupt claim on my time," at this she giggled and he smiled a little, "I'm probably just gonna stay home and ask for some extra hours at Taste." With the end of her response, she smiled a little less, and became less enthusiastic.

               "So... No real plans, no events you're expected to attend?" He questioned, searching for an answer she couldn't quite figure out.

               "Nooooo, why? Is there something you need, or some event you can't be there for yourself?" She implored, waiting for him to tell her what he was talking about.

               With a quiet smile, he stated simply, frustratingly so, "Not quite."

               Her temper was starting to flare at his purposeful annoyance. Picking up on this fact, he pushed his lips softly to hers, fitting their mouths together in an attempt to calm her fire. Actually, it more than worked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him, pressing her breasts into his chest. While she threaded he fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and when she scratched his scalp lightly, he tightened his arms to a vice-like grip. Quickly, the kiss escalated, first with his tongue coming out to brush her lip, then, when she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. Eventually, when she needed to regain oxygen, they pulled away from one another. Glancing at her, he couldn't help but find her immensely attractive at that moment, with her puffy, red lips, her flushed face, and her heavy-lidded eyes. Truly, she was a thing to behold, and he was happy he could call her his girlfriend, especially after the fuck up that was middle school, going from harassing her to ignoring her. And yet, she had been patient despite it, and had allowed him to be her friend again, then, eventually, a possible love interest. Now, in their junior year of high school, they were still together, and although he still acted like a dumbass sometimes, she still liked him, loved him in fact, if her declarations of such were anything to go by. Really, he loved her too, despite how rarely he said it out loud, he really loved her, hoped that eventually he could raise a child or three with her. It probably wouldn't happen anytime soon, which he was okay with, but sometimes he wished she would be willing to do more than just make out with him. He knew what had happened to her mother though, so he never pushed her, let her progress with him at her own speed. She was beautiful, and very tempting, but he was content to wait until she was ready, even if it meant many a long night. As he stared down at her, admiring her and musing about their relationship, she was slowly realizing how tired she was from their full day of hanging out and playing in the pool. He came back into focus when she scooted forward onto the very edge of the poolside and laid her head on his shoulder lightly, her warm breath gently caressing the side of his neck. Calmly, slowly, he pulled her forward with an arm at her waist until she slipped off of the concrete, catching her with his other arm beneath her, and carried her across the pool, up the steps, and toward her house. She mumbled quietly to him about how he didn't have to carry her, but made no move to actually get out of the hold. In fact, he could tell she was quickly falling asleep in his arms, if her slowing breath and lack of wiggling were anything to go by. She slept like a child, quiet and happy, and when he entered her house, it was quiet as well, her mother still at work and her father on a business trip. He contemplated going to her room, but her bed was small, and he was tired as well, so he decided to lay down on her living room couch, slowly, carefully lowering himself down to sit first, then turning to lay with her across his chest, straddling his waist. Soon, lulled by her sweet breathing and the heartbeat he could feel through her chest, he fell asleep too, drifting into happy dreams of a quiet future and a trip to Mexico with his adorable girlfriend.


End file.
